The Softest Touch
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: a one shot in which both gaara and sasuke are featured. don't like yaoi don't read.for those of you who do please read and reveiw.


Gaara's sand slunk across the ground toward the dark haired shinobe in front of him. It slowly crept up his legs and slid under the hem of his shorts. Sasuke shivered. He could feel a soft touch crawling up his thighs to slide beneath his boxers. The pressure around his cock was insistent and arousing. As the pressure gently increased, it glided along his erect length making him groan.

Gaara quietly walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the lone ninja. The cool air blew softly around them making them shiver and press closer together.

"Why are you so like me? Why are you always alone?" The questions whispered against Sasuke's neck were filled with the pain of long suffering.

"I have no one. Since I left the village Sakura moved on, Naruto is dating Kiba and Neji is with Shino. They have all moved on." Sasuke's words berspoke of a sadness that went bone deep.

"You still have me. I'll always be here for you." Gaara kissed the nape ofr Sasuke's neck tenderly. He wished he could take away the pain in that voice that made shivers run down his spine. Sasuke turned and pressed his lips to Gaara's with a blind desperation. He parted the redhead's lips with his tongue and tasted his spicy sweet taste. The raven haired man pulled Gaara's hips into his own and rubbed his hands over the read head's firm butt.

Gaara shivered and undulated his hips against Sasuke's. Their cocks rubbed together through the material of their pants. The friction on their skin was more than they could bear. Gaara slid his hands to the fly of Sasuke's shorts and opened the clasp.

Sasuke groaned as his member was released from the confines of his pants and boxers. Gaara's hand stroked along his erection replacing the sand. Sasuke shivered and released his lover's ass to free the clothed hardness predding against him. Their members pulsed in each other's hands. Sasuke dropped to his knees and took Gaara's cock deep into his mouth and sucked hard, his tongue dancing around the sensitive head.

Gaara cried out into the night and gripped Sasuke's raven hair, keeping rythem with his bobbing head. Sweat broke out on his skin when he felt a nibble at the base of his shaft. Gaara cursed and with a sharp tug, pulled Sasuke's head from him to drop to his own knees. His lover was smiling, eyes full of lust.

As gently as he could muster, Gaara pushed Sasuke back and took his shirt off. He lowered his face to the raven's bare chest and licked a hard nipple. Sasuke shivered beneath him. Gaara gently nipped at the pink bud then laved with his tongue. He turned to the other one and treated it the same way before sucking it into his mouth.

Sasuke was panting now, whispering Gaara's name. The red head pullded away to remove his own shirt, whispering "Sasuke . . " and pressig his pale chest to the raven's tan one.

Gaara slid his hands down his lovers toned chest loving the feel of his muscles bunching beneath his touch before grabbing his lovers cock. He stroked it, using the slick moisture collected at base to make the glide smoother. Sasuke shuddered.

"G-Gaara . . . . please." Gaara smiled and spread his lover's legs placing the tip of his penis at Sasuke's entrance.

He slowly thrust forward, pushing into Sasuke as gently as he could alowing him time to adjust to his size. Sasuke pushed his hips forward impaling himself harder on that thick apendage.

The action caused Gaara to reflexively thrust his hips pushing him in till he could feel the smooth skin of sasuke ass against his body with his ball resting against it.

Gaara pulled back thrusting into his lover again searching. When Sasuke moaned and pushed forward he smirked. ' Found it'  
The red head pulled back then thrust forward hitting the raven's prostate. He found a rythm and fell into it continually sliding in and out of Sasuke.

"I'm . . . close." Sasuke panted. Gaara just grunted and thrusted faster pushing himself till he could feel his balls smacking against Sasuke.  
Sasuke screamed calling out Gaara's name as he came, sputing in hot jets against his and Gaara's chest.

The redhead thrusted twice more then fell above his lover shuddering his own orgasm with a faint moan comuing out from between clenched teeth.

When he finished he pulled out and collapsed beside his lover, breaths coming in gasps.  
"I . . love you . . .Sasuke." Gaara's words were broken up as he still fought to catch his breath.

"I . . love you. .too." Sasuke returned slioghtly winded. He wrapped an arm around his lover and pulled him closer, cuddling against him. As he drifted off he thought to himself ' I'm not alone anymore.'

END

Please read and review. 


End file.
